1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple device for lifting, stowing and/or deploying a flip axle for a platform trailer. Specifically, the device comprises a post that is removably associated with a socket receiver disposed into the bed of the platform trailer which is used to lift and stow the flip axle wherein the post is also provided with a removable outrigger assembly for deploying the flip axle.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is common practice to lift a flip axle assembly, hereinafter tag axle, with the forks of a fork lift until the center of gravity of the tag axle passes a vertical line forward of the hinge between the tag axle and the platform trailer and then drop the tag axle onto the bed of the platform trailer. Deploying of the tag axle is commonly accomplished by hooking a chain or cable to the axle of the tag axle or bumper frame on the rear of the tag axle and pulling upward with the forks of a fork lift until the center of gravity of the tag axle passes a vertical line aft of the hinge point and then lowering or dropping the tag axle onto the traveling surface. These actions cause great strain on the hinge, unnecessary strain on the suspension and may damage the bed of the trailer. Therefore, there is a great need for a simple device to lift the tag axle by providing a post disposed in a socket receiver associated with the bed of the trailer, passing the winch cable of the flat bed winch system over the end of the post and lifting the tag axle to a position over the bed of the platform trailer until the center of gravity of the tag axle passes a vertical line forward of the hinge and thereafter reversing the winch to stow the tag axle on the surface of the platform trailer. There is also a need for the simple device to be provided with an outrigger assembly that extends over the end of the tag axle when resting upon the bed of the trailer that is used to lift the tag axle from the surface of the platform trailer, raise the center of gravity thereof to a point aft of the hinge and thereafter reversing the winch to deploy the tag axle onto a traveling surface.
It is also known to provide a tandem axle set that comprises a drive axle and a trailing axle. The trailing axle is supported on the truck frame but is adapted to be lifted from the ground by a pair of bell cranks carried by the support wherein the bell cranks engage a lower portion of the trailing axle. Fluid actuating cylinders move the bell cranks to lift the trailing axle. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,072, issued on Feb. 3, 1976 to Darwin Mandel. The device only lifts the axle to raise the wheels above the traveling surface and requires a fluid power system to actuate the cylinders. The device would not be effective in raising the entire tag axle to a position on the bed of the trailer. Therefore, there is a need for a simple device comprising a post, a receiver socket and an outrigger assembly that can lift, stow and deploy a tag axle hingedly associated with a rear end of a platform trailer.
It is further known to provide an auxiliary axle assembly that comprises a support frame, a pair of spaced apart torque arms pivotally mounted on a common pivot axis to the support frame, a wheel and axle assembly mounted on the torque arms, a positioning means for moving the torque arms about the pivot axis and an alignment means for properly aligning the auxiliary axle with the primary axles. The device is sprung on the positioning means and is lifted by a chain attached to a fluid operated cylinder. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,305 issued on Apr. 4, 1978 to Allison, et al. As with Mandell above, this device also only lifts the axle to raise the wheels above the traveling surface and requires a fluid power system to actuate the cylinders. The device is expensive and would not be effective in raising the entire tag axle to a position on the bed of the trailer.
It is known to provide a lift and deploy for a tag axle assembly having a forward portion and a rearward portion. The forward portion is horizontally pivotally attached to the rear channel of the trailer while the rearward portion is vertically pivotable upon the forward portion. The assembly additionally comprises an actuator assembly cooperatively linking the trailer to the forward portion of the tag axle assembly, the actuator assembly capable of reversibly deploying the tag axle assembly from a stowed condition on the bed of the trailer. Two hydraulic cylinders are used to deploy the forward portion of the tag axle assembly while two ground engaging wheels are used to unfold the rearward portion from the forward portion. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,311 B1 issued on Nov. 31, 2001 to Reinhold Mathiowetz. The additional structure for the forward position and the hydraulic cylinders make the entire assembly beyond the reach of most owner/operators. Therefore, there is a great need for a tag axle lift, stow and deploy assembly that is cost effective and can be handled manually by the operator of the vehicle.
Additionally, it is known to provide a boom lift apparatus mountable to different support structures to lift un attached objects onto a horizontal surface. The boom lift apparatus may be placed in a corner socket, a side mount socket, a vertical socket extending upwardly from a surface or in a socket disposed into a surface. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,487 issued on 29 Aug. 1995 to Stanley Koscinski, Jr. The post, boom, winch and davit of the apparatus are not robust enough to lift heavy objects such as a tag axle assembly. Therefore, there still is a need for a robust tag axle lift, stow and deploy assembly that is cost effective and is operable from powered winch of the trailer.
Finally, it is known to provide a flip axle for a platform trailer that is hinged to the end of the platform trailer and may be stowed in an inverted position on the bed of the trailer. No means is provided to lift the tag axle to deploy same onto a traveling surface or means to lift and stow the tag axle as shown. For instance, see the non-patent document published by Rogers Brothers Corporation in an online catalog. Accordingly, the need is great to provide tool for deploying and re-stowing a flip axle of a trailer that comprises an upright post and a horizontal arm with a cable from an onboard winch of the trailer passed over pulleys on the arm and/or the post. A hook at a free end of the cable is attached to a rear channel of the flip axle and is used to deploy the flip axle behind the trailer or re-stow the flip axle on the bed of the trailer.